


Why Charles Croydon Smiled

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled the minute many superstitious Salem townspeople appeared.





	Why Charles Croydon Smiled

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon scowled the minute many superstitious Salem townspeople appeared. He watched as Sarah Croydon's eyes widened.   
The walk certainly never lasted. Charles embraced Sarah with his back to the townspeople before they threw stones at them.   
He began to smile. At least his wife was going to be safe.

 

THE END


End file.
